


My Imaginary Mello

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drug Abuse, M/M, Overdosing, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello leaves Wammy's after finding out about L's death. Matt is left behind and deals with it the only way he can. (No actual sex in this just the prep and the mention of the start of intercourse) (Sequel now up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imaginary Mello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the song! I do not make any money from the writing of this story. The song is "Imaginary" by Evanescence.

                                                                                                                    My Imaginary Mello

                                                                                      _ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_  
_ Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers_

  
     Matt sat in his and Mello's room waiting for his best friend, and though no one knew it his lover, to return from what Rodger had to tell the blonde and Near. Matt waited and waited but Mello never returned to the room. Matt just brushed it off thinking that he had gone to the library to study and he would be back later that night. So the young gamer went to sleep thinking when he woke up the blonde chocolate lover would be snuggled in his side like he always was when the sun came up.  
     When Matt awoke the next morning Mello was nowhere to be seen and all of his stuff had been removed. Fear filled Matt's chest as he ran out of the small room and down the hall to Rodger's office hoping to get some answers. Just when Matt got to the office and got the door open just enough to hear Rodger say, “Near, Mello did not handle the news of L's death well and has run away that means that it will be up to you to catch Kira and become L.”  
     Matt's heart shattered at the news that Mello had left Wammy's and had left him behind. 'Mello how could you! You said you loved me! Was that just a lie? Was everything we shared just a lie?!' Matt thought as he hit his knees crying until a blanket of darkness over took the small boy right there in the main hall of Wammy's Orphanage.

_I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops, as they’re falling, tell a story_

      _In the last six months since Mello's disappearance from Wammy's Matt had become even more withdrawn only leaving him room to get food but even then he would get his food and eat it back in his room. Rodger had been smart and learned that it was not safe to put anyone in that same room with the gamer after the first kid ended up going out the window for calling him a 'lazy fag'. Since that day no one had been put in the room for their own safety._  
_At one moment Matt found himself standing in the door way of the small bath room staring out the window across the room as the sun was going down. His alarm clock had been ringing for the last fifteen minutes but the hacker didn't make a move to turn it off even as he heard knocking on his door. “Matt come outside with us! We are going to go to the park!” “Linda just give up he is not going to come out just like yesterday.” The only sign Matt gave that he had heard what was said outside the door was he let his now dull blue eyes linger on the wooden frame of the door._  
_If Matt had it his way he would never wake from his sleep where Mello was still there with him and had never left him at all. But it was always the same every time he woke up his bed was cold and Mello was nowhere to be seen. Matt felt hot tears from at the edges of his eyes and he once again fell to the floor crying himself to sleep where Mello would be waiting for him with that normal glare he always had and open arms._  
_This time is was a bit different the wind was dancing around the lush green field and sounded like Mello's voice whispering things like. 'Come find me Matt', 'I love you', 'What? Is the puppy scared?’ and the rich sound of the blonde's laughter. Matt just smiled and ran after his lover as the rain began to fall showing the brunette boy things that had happened long before. Memories that he had almost forgotten in the waking world telling him the story of two boys who had fallen in love with each over._

                                                                                                                        _[Chorus:]_  
_ In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

        _Matt ran past hundreds of paper jasmine flowers as the normally blue cotton candy clouds turned a darker gray with each passing minute he did not find his blonde lover. Matt was beginning to panic the purple sky turning a threatening black by the time Matt found a socked Mello standing the the edge of a cliff. The blonde turned the blue eyed gamer and gave him a warm smile before saying, “I am sorry Matt but I have to go now.” and with that Mello took the one step that led him off the cliff._  
_Matt woke screaming Mello's name as tears streamed down his cheeks before realizing that he had been dreaming and that Mello had left him even in his dreams. Matt stayed at Wammy's a week longer then decided it was time for him to leave. That way he would not be constantly reminded of the blonde chocolate lover._  
_The gamer went to America and tracked down his old friend Beyond Birthday in Los Angeles and told him everything that had happened. B was pissed that he was not the one that got to kill L but he felt for his friend and fellow successor so he let him stay with him till he got on his feet again. It did not take long for Matt to get enough money to get his own home with all the hacking jobs he did for so many mafia leaders around the world and other criminal organizations._

_ Don’t say I’m out of touch With this rampant chaos - your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

       It had been over a year at this point and even thought Matt had left the orphanage Mello was still in his every thought and that only caused him to become even more anti-social then he had been before he had left. The only times he left the house was to get food, cigarettes, or a new game that he could not hack online. But one of the days he had gone to get more food he noticed two guys in an alley and decided to see what they were doing. Matt noticed that one of the men handed the other a bag of pink pills after he had given him the money.  
       Now Matt was not stupid he knew that the guy had just bought drugs and that the drugs had been LSD but what got to Matt was that his feet started to work on their own. Before the gamer knew it he had approached the dealer and asked for a bag of the little pink pills for himself. Matt pulled out the money that the dealer had told him and handed it over once Matt had the LSD in hand he went back home. Matt knew that money was not an issue for him so if the self-medication helped he would not be in a horrible place for a long while.  
       So the brunette hacker found a comfy place on his couch and took one of the LSD pills. It didn't take long for Matt to be pulled into the wonderful purple world he hadn't seen in over a year. The world he had created to protect himself form the pain that Mello had left behind.

                                                                                                                          _[Chorus:]_  
_ In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

                                                                                                                          * **Dream** *

        Matt laid in the middle of his paper jasmine flower field looking up watching the blue cotton candy clouds slowly float along the purple sky. It was that time that Mello walked into the field as well his normal smug smirk on him face. “Did you miss me Matty?” was all the blonde said before he sealed his lips against the brown haired gamer beneath him. Matt returned the kiss with all the passion he could gasping well Mello's handmade its way down the gamer's body till he reached Matt's painfully hard cock.  
Mello didn't waste any time in taking advantage of Matt's gasp and ran his tongue all over his gamer's mouth which cause the boy to moan in pleasure and need. Mello chuckled but took his time in undoing the zipper and button of the blue eyed hacker's pants. Matt just pushed his hips up into Mello's hand trying to beg the chocolate addict to move faster the best he could with his lips occupied by said blonde's tongue.  
        Mello got the hint and broke the kiss and started to work his way down the younger boy's body. Kissing and nipping as he went till he got to Matt's jeans and pulling them down to his knees. “Still don't like underwear huh Matty?” Mello laughed before taking Matt's hard length into his mouth before his lover could answer. Matt gasped out Mello's name as the blonde deep throated him. Mello kept doing that as he pressed his fingers to Matt's lips and the gamer knew just what the blonde wanted him to do.  
       Matt took all three of Mello's fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue around them mimicking what Mello was doing to his throbbing manhood. Mello let out a deep moan as he took Matt into his mouth again causing Matt to scream out in pleasure. Mello decided that his fingers were wet enough a pushed one into Matt hitting his prostate dead on. “M-Mello! Ah! More please!” Matt cried out causing the blonde to pull back and smirk still pushing his finger into his prostate slowly. “What was that Matty?”  
      Matt whimpered he knew this game well and if he did not give Mello what he wanted the blonde would walk away so Matt did what he had to. “P-Please Mello more I need you so bad! Ah! More please! I beg you!” “You’re still my good little doggy! My little Matty!” Mello laughed before pushing the second finger into Matt's willing body. The blonde chocolate addict scissored the brown haired blue eyed boy beneath him before pushing a third finger in stretching the gamer as best as he could.  
       When Mello felt his lover was ready he sat up just enough to unzip his pants and pull his own erection out. The blonde spit in his hand, seeing as they had no lube where they were, and spread it over his cock the best he could. He also pulled Matt's pants off completely before crawling between Matt's long soft legs and rubbed his throbbing dick against Matt's then against the younger boy's stretched entrance. Just as Mello was going to push into Matt's body the drugs wore off leaving Matt alone once again and with a raging hard on.

                                                                                                                        * **End Dream** *  
       The drug use went on only getting worse as Matt tried to drown Mello out of his life but no matter what he took Mello was always tormenting him. He took whatever he could find cocaine, meth, angel dust, and so many others but none of them worked for long.

  
_ Swallowed_ _up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light_

  
       Matt begun waking up from his drug trips the same way he woke up from his nightmares. Screaming out Mello's name and crying for weeks that was what the gamer found himself doing. It got to the point where Matt couldn't take it anymore he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up that way Mello would stop leaving him behind. So Matt got out of bed put on his red and black striped shirt, fluffy vest, and orange tinted goggles and headed out to find his dealer.  
       It was not long before Matt was walking away with his normal amount of cocaine but he did not go home. The blue eyed gamer found a dark and empty alley before he pulled out the syringes and got them set up. He pulled up his sleeve and injected all forty mg. of the cocaine into is blood stream and waited for death to calm him but just before Matt gave into the darkness one last time he was almost positive that he saw his Mello run over to him with B right behind him looks of pure fear and concern on their faces. “Oh there you are Mello...I was...hoping you would be here with me... now… we… wont… be… separated...aga-” Matt got out with a lot of difficulty before the drugs over took his body and mind.

                                                                                                                            _[Chorus:]_  
_ In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers) (Paper flowers)_

      The fear the blonde mafia leader felt as he watched his lover over dose on the cocaine he had just gotten could not be described. It had taken him three years to track him down and now he was going to lose him forever? “No! No! I can't lose you Matt not after I have just found you!” Mello yelled at the unconscious boy he pulled into his arms and carried him to his bike as fast as he could. Mello got on and had BB maneuver Matt so that the gamer would not fall off as the mafia leader raced to the hospital.  
      Once Mello got Matt to the ER he told them what happened and got him into a procedure room and got him treated. Mello sat in the waiting room with BB for an hour before the doctor came out and told them that Matt would be fine because they got him in as quickly as they did. He would not have any permanent brain damage but he was going to need rehab after he was cleared to leave the hospital which would be in a week or two.  
      Mello and BB were let in to Matt's room after he had been treated and both stayed with him the whole time. Mello new that this was just the beginning and that he would have to earn Matt's trust back but he also knew that it was more than worth it. He made the mistake of leaving Matt once before and he not going to make that mistake again and no matter how long it took he was going to win his Matty's heart and trust back. The blonde leaned forward and captured his lover's lips before whispering in his ear, “I am so sorry Matt! I love you! You have to make back to so I can show you just how much!”  
      With that said Mello fell a sleep with his head next to Matt's and his hand holding the gamer's with their fingers intertwined with no intention of ever letting go again.  
                                                                                                                            ***The End ***

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
